User blog:JoAlter/Elder of the Fire Sect
Active Skills First Skill= Demerit: Reduces Own Arts performance by 25% for 3 turns.] |leveleffect = Buster + |l1 = 20% |l2 = 21% |l3 = 22% |l4 = 23% |l5 = 24% |l6 = 25% |l7 = 26% |l8 = 27% |l9 = 28% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = NP Charge + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6}} |-| Second Skill= Inflict Burn (100 dmg/turn, 5 turns) to Enemy when attacking, for 5 turns. (Maximum Burn stack up to 10) Increases Own Attack for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Atk up + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} |-| Third Skill= Increases Party's NP Overcharge stage for 1 time. Increases Party's Defense for 3 attacks, 3 turns. |leveleffect = Overcharge + |l1 = 1 |l2 = 1 |l3 = 1 |l4 = 1 |l5 = 1 |l6 = 2 |l7 = 2 |l8 = 2 |l9 = 2 |l10 = 3 |2leveleffect = Def up + |2l1 = 20% |2l2 = 22% |2l3 = 24% |2l4 = 26% |2l5 = 28% |2l6 = 30% |2l7 = 32% |2l8 = 34% |2l9 = 36% |2l10 = 40% |c1 = 6 |c6 = 5 |c10 = 4 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Single NP= Reduce all Enemies's Buster Resistance by 20% for 3 turns. Increase Own damage to enemy x no. of Burn stacked on them, for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increase Burn Damage to all Enemies for 5 turns |leveleffect = Damage up + |l1 = 5% |l2 = 10% |l3 = 12.5% |l4 = 13.5% |l5 = 15% |chargeeffect = Burn Dmg up + |c1 = 100% |c2 = 200% |c3 = 250% |c4 = 275% |c5 = 300% }} |-| Combo NP w/ Shao Si’ming= Inflict Buff Block to one enemy for 3 times, 3 turns Negates Enemy's Debuff Removal for 3 times, 3 turns. Replaces all Burn stacked on one Enemy with Defense down by 10%, for 3 turn. Charges Own NP gauge by 20%. *Can be used when both Shao Si'ming and Da Si'ming has full NP gauge. '' ''*Will be affected by NP Seal debuff on either one of the Servants. '' ''*Consumes both Servants' NP gauge. |overchargeeffect = Decreases enemy's NP damage for 1 time, 3 turns. |leveleffect = - |l1 = - |l2 = - |l3 = - |l4 = - |l5 = - |chargeeffect = Damage down - |c1 = 20% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 35% |c4 = 40% |c5 = 50% }} Ascension |5}} |21 = |12}} |22 = |8}} |31 = |5}} |32 = |24}} |33 = |6}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |20}} |43 = |10}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |5}} |21 = |12}} |31 = |5}} |41 = |12}} |42 = |12}} |51 = |5}} |52 = |24}} |61 = |12}} |62 = |5}} |71 = |10}} |72 = |18}} |81 = |12}} |82 = |12}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Biography ???, Lv80. HP= 235,840 NPC: 5★ Xuan Qing SOLO. Lv70, NP2, Skill 8/8/6 *At the start of the battle Xuan Qing will instantly receive 50% NP Charge, and 25 Crit Stars. *When her NP gauge is fully charged (100%), her usual Buster and Arts NP cards are sealed, and only a Quick NP card named “???” is selectable. '' ''*Battle ends after using her NP. |def= The heavenly gates opened magnificently. Assembling clusters of dark clouds into stairways, clearing all obstacles with violent winds, a flirtatious goddess descends above the people. Her beauty is irresistible to be gazed by many, yet they feared her just about as much as well. "Oh, people across the nine lands, ye longevity and death are in my hands!" |jb1= Verse XXIV – A Castle in Ruins “Huh…huh… ” Looking at the eight swords laying motionlessly on the ground, the kid was puzzled as well as slightly irritated. “This is beyond my expectations. I will remember you, missie. One day we’ll see each other again. Don’t let your little life get kill before then!” Black fog rapidly scattered over the area and the kid was gone after the fog dissipated. '' ''The survivors gradually assembled. All elders are dead. Xuan Qing was the heroine who fended off the enemy. She was praised by everyone else and became the temporary leader at the castle. Tend the wounds of the injured. Bury the dead, fix the Gear Beasts, and contact Ju’zi immediately. Gazing at the sword, and flashback on the kid’s last impression, Xuan Qing suddenly felt a heavy burden on her shoulder. |b1= Height/Weight: 170cm ・ 58kg Source: Chu Myth, China Region: China Alignment: Chaotic・ Evil Gender: Female Unlike her partner who always concealed her face behind a veil, Da Si'ming is never stingy for showcasing her breathtaking beauty and well endowed body. |jb2= Verse XXV – Ambition of the Crown Prince "Mr. Zhao, I've heard that you felt sicked for the past few days... "I am fine, your majesty. Thank you for your concern. I heard that the northern tribe is causing a rebel, has your majesty decided on what to do with them?" "Of course, an oppression, obviously. An army led by General Meng has been dispatched.". EDIT: This part has been edited because I made a mistake for leaking Zhao Yun's return too early. ----- "After oppressing the rebels, maybe the governors will have nothing to stop me from inherit the throne. Forgive me, father, for the sake of the many people who are still suffering out there..." Prince Fu'su breathes deeply, as he watches over the Emperor (Shi Huang Di) on his sickbed. |b2= "You and I will walk forward with great respect, Escorting the heavenly emperor to the throne over nine lands. According to the poem Nine Song·Da Si'ming, she supposed to be assisting the emperor to claim the throne, along with someone. Probably, that someone was Shao Si'ming. In Altered SIN, she and Shao Si'ming acted as the guardians of the head of the Yin-Yang School. But, there's something else in her mind. |jb3= Verse XXVI - Wordless Night, Emotionless Dream “So, Da Si'ming has not come back yet?” ... “That's... actually beyond my predictions. I am not happy, do you know? Shao Si'ming, my predictions has been messed up quiet frequently these days... it's not a good sign! Not!” ... "This mana transfer thing is great, I can feel my swords are restored to their sharpness just like before. Don't you feel the same way also? Haha, hahaha, hahahahahaha!" ...(a drop of tear slowly run down her emotionless face)... |b3= Ki-Manipulation of Yin-Yang A standard skill practiced by the disciples of Yin-Yang School. The user manipulates the flow of yin-yang energies with their Ki. Effects of this skill varies as the application of yin-yang is vast, but it will always be a significant increase of one parameter and reduction of another. The higher the rank, the greater profit will be gained. Skull Blood Mudra A signature Yin-Yang spell of Fire Sect. When one practices this technique, as they become more proficient with it their hands will be gradually tainted in a crimson red color and black linings will develop on them(the hands), marking the flow of energy in the vessels. Even a gentle touch by these hands will inflict an everlasting burn on the victim. The user can also create a massive, crimson skull to attack their enemies with this technique. Yin-Yang Double-palm Mudra The user close their hands together to form a barrier around them and their allies. Because external interference has been shut out, the flow of yin-yang energy within the barrier also amplifies rapidly, significant increases the subsequent attacks of the user and their allies. |jb4= |b4= Dread Curse of Six Spirits Rank: A+ Type: Yin-Yang Forbidden Technique Range:'''1 ~ 10 '''Maximum Targets: ~ Liu'hun Kong'zhou. Her signature technique and thus, one of her noble phantasms. A forbidden technique classified under "Eight Curses of Yin-vessel". Although it can still be cast onto the target from a distance, the effect of it will be stronger if it was cast through physical contact. The effect does not activates immediately, and once it does, no one can resist it or cleanse it unless they possesses high level of magic resistance. Mind Curse of Scorching Blood Rank: ? Type: Yin-Yang Forbidden Technique Range:'''1 ~ 10 '''Maximum Targets: 1 Fen'xue Xin'yin. A combination Noble Phantasm, initiate by Da Si’ming with her partner supporting it. The target is bind and restricted by vines, rendering them immobilized. Da Si'ming then proceed to cast the curse directly onto the target's heart. Even with absolute level of magic resistance or immunity, one is doomed to an unescapable death after contact. Such destruction from inside is said to be the ultimate counter to the Defense technique of Mohists. |jb5= |b5= There are some speculations about Da Si'ming's emotion towards Shao Si'ming. According to Chu's Myth, Da Si'ming is often portraited as a majestic, masculine figure in contrast to the elegance of Shao Si'ming. It's not know why Da Si'ming of Altered SIN manifested as a woman, but it's assumed that she has romantic feelings towards her partner. "Human's life were destined to be short or long, Who can ever erase the pain of coming (happy reunion) and gone?(death)?" }} Trivia *Da Si’ming has 4-tick NP gauge as oppose to the usual 3-tick of Assassin Class Enemies. *'Da Si'ming' is based on character of the same name from the Chinese 3D Animation Series The Legend of Qin's Moon produced by Sparkly Key Animation Studio. *This character will be featuring in the fan-fic series, Thousand Years Curse of Dragon Blood. **She is Not Summonable. *As the name of the main series, Timeless Altered Memoir suggested, some ~ most of the background settings and plot will be different from those recorded in actual history. *Her voice actress, Yūko Kaida, also voiced for Tsukuyo (Gintama) and Ryoumo Shimei (Ikkitosen). *If you are interested in the story, feel free to share your comments and thoughts about upcoming contents. *My humble apologies for the belate update. As you can see... i am trying to get back on track with the story. *Thank you, see you again in the next Episode. Category:Blog posts